jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis
Please leave video Please leave the video! I think it gives the page a dramatic sequence! how to exit fullscreen someone plz answer i wanna get outaa fullscreen mode fadalisdestroyer 20:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Strategy To make a 5 star park in less than a year, make a park, build 3 enclosures and open the park. In one enclosure put a Ceratosaurus and in the other 2 put Dryosaurus. In June or July put in an enclosure with a Stegosaurus herd and an Allosaurus. Keep the predator well fed and put musters between them to seperate them. Put a Safari in the enclosure with the Stegosaur herd and the Allosaur. In October build a Dilophosaurus pen and put a Safari in that. You should have a 5 star park before the end of December. Put Paleo Trees in the enclosures. Once it is December you should have a 5 star park. Make sure you take LOTS of photos in your Safaris. Cleanup this article is a REAL mess and it is far to long. All missions have now their own articles. But still it is a mess. MismeretMonk 20:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lethal Gene? Hello, i am a huge fan of jurassic park and i love JPOG. But on the game, specifically research.... there is something called the Lethal Gene. Can someone please explain what it is? It is something that will apparently kill the dinosaurs without having them suffer or feel pain, apparently a security measure (I never use it though, as I think it is pointless and cruel). Quiz on JPOG http://www.sporcle.com/games/IndianaParkWars/jpog-characters THis is m JPOG quiz! It is great! Hope you like it! Re-make The should make a re-make or a sequel of JPOG and have all the dinosaurs mentioned in the series. I also think it would be cool if they also included the Chaos Effect dinosaurs in there to. Ezio Auditore 15:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Unification Project Hi I would like to draw some attention from contributors, anonymous or not. Actually, 3 other small Wikia exist about this game: * Operation Genesis Wikia * JPOG Wikia * New Jurassic Park Operation Gensis Wikia Thus, I would like to know if people here are interested into a merging process, i.e. redirecting thesaid 3 small wikia here? The whole Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis community will only gain benefits from this, instead of keeping a divided fan community on a very old game. Thanks in advance for further comments! Sincerely, Golden Spectertalk 13:41, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :I've urged people on those wiki's to join Park Pedia. There are a lot of wiki's out there, the JP: Builder wiki, the JP Toys wiki, an other Jurassic Park wiki(!). No response. I think many people like to own their own wiki's instead of joining an already working wiki and start as a freshman. BastionMonk (talk) 13:59, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::The "Create a wiki" button in the Wikia's navigation bar is probably responsible for this weird fact. Wikia don't even try to do something against it. I came across countless of identical wikis targeting the same franchises. I still don't get why people want "their own wiki" where ther's already a bigger & better one. Some says that "a JP: OG wiki can go much more deeper into "details" than here"... But are those details really necessary? ^_^ There is NO LIMIT to how far you can go into details, but listing how much parc visitors wear a blue jean or how much umbrella's colors they can have is just useless and unnecessary. Especially when you consider the fact that it's a 2003 video game... Besides, you should know that, when the admin don't answer for one month, and that there's no activity from him/ her in the wiki, you can redirect the wiki here by sending a message via special/ Contact (just ask me if you want to know more about the "merging process). Sincerely, Golden Spectertalk 06:10, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::If we merge the Wikis, then you loose key info about dinosaurs which is specific to the game. Also, It should be the Jpog Wiki which decides as a whole to be unified. The Jpog Wiki is for giving detail about the game. Sure it has an article here, but then Jurassic park has an article on Wikipedia, and wikipedia does not go into detail about the dinosaurs depiction in the films, In the same way this wiki has little detail on the depiction of dinosaurs in Jpog.Edaphosaurus (talk) 09:29, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, key info about dinosaurs from this game can be put in a Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis header in each dinosaur's page, even with an infobox inside the header specially designed for JPOG (I already came across many wiki which use several infobox per page). So that is not really a big deal. Of course, As JPOG wiki have an admin now, the decision is up to JPOG wiki to merge or not. Sure, you can enter as much as you want into details, but it might be good to remember that it's a 2003 video game, which is obviously pretty old now. The "fan community" isn't as big as it was since then, which makes sense for an old game which hasn't been officially updated. In substance, there isn't enough people who'll search for a JPOG wiki to justify the existence of a separated wiki. Sincerely, --Golden Spectertalk 09:09, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Edaphosaurus said: "In the same way this wiki has little detail on the depiction of dinosaurs in Jpog." If there is little JP:OG info on this wiki, it is because most editors here only watched the films (what a HUGE JP fans they are). Every stupid thing from the films that could have an article, has an article now. Still, we only have -1,500 articles. For a wiki, that is VERY little. I'd love to see articles about the JP:OG and JP:B dinosaurs containing every little trivia. But people, including YOU Edaphosaurus, aren't creating them. (Don't look at me, I dare say I've done enough for this wiki.) BastionMonk (talk) 13:58, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Cut Dinosaurs Discussion moved to Talk:Dinosaurs cut from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. BastionMonk (talk) 08:58, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Where to buy? Can someone tell me where to buy the full version? I used to play this on my old PS2 and I want to relive my nostalgia for this game. Dead Dinosaurs Some of my dinasaurs have died and I would like to know how to move them or dispose of the bodies. You can't. You have to wait until they decompose and disappear. 15:16, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! How do I check the weather? How do I check what the upcoming weather is?